


An Unlikely Gryffindor

by YourAverageRomanticSidekick



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, FIND OUT NEXT EPISODE, Hogwarts AU, WHAT LIMB WILL HICCUP LOSE NEXT?, and by older i mean sixteen, but like older astrid, hiccup is fourteen, how can you forget camicazi, maybe Valka will be here? but who knows??, maybe fishlegs and ruffnut but dont assume, maybe part veela astrid? who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageRomanticSidekick/pseuds/YourAverageRomanticSidekick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was an unlikely wizard. He was a Pureblood, and a scrawny one at that. In his first year, he was sorted into Gryffindor, house of the brave. In his second year, he saved Fishlegs Ingerman from a basilisk. In his third year, the unlikely wizard cast a Patronus, saved his mother from another twelve years in Azkaban, and lost his lower left leg to a werewolf.<br/>Each year, the boy seemed to prove that he was indeed a brave wizard, even in the most unlikely ways.<br/>In this year, his fourth year, what will Hiccup the Unlikely manage to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone.  
> Got a Hogwarts AU for the HTTYD fandom. As I am a lover of both movies, I thought, "Hey, why the heck not?" And when I saw a picture of Hiccup in a Gryffindor tie on Tumblr, I just couldn't pass out on the chance.  
> So, here we are.  
> I will say that instead of the age being limited to 17, the age limit is 16. Thus, Hiccup wouldn't be able to enter, but any other contestants will be close of age to Hiccup.  
> I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One**

_Chosen_ **  
**

 

This was it. This was the year. The year he wouldn't be the brave Gryffindor. All the other times he had been brave, he had ended up hurt. He'd had enough. He was done. No more "Hiccup the Unlikely." No. He was going to be "Hiccup the Useless." No way would he be brave. Just because he was a Gryffindor didn't mean he had to throw himself into dangerous situations. Snotlout already got them in enough trouble during their first year. For Thor's sake, he had lost a part of his leg last year! All he wanted to do was take it easy and not do one single thing.

"Hiccup!" yelled Fishlegs. Hiccup turned his head toward his friend. Fishlegs was a tall, round guy with a knack for knowing every single thing in books. It was no wonder he was in Ravenclaw. Anytime you saw the guy, he had his nose in a book. In fact, he was carrying one now as he ran towards Hiccup in the Great Hall.

"Hi, Fishlegs. What book is that?" 

"Just something about potions. Just some light reading, really." Fishlegs continued to babble on about what was in the book, but Hiccup could only stare at him. What Fishlegs considered light reading was probably a 1,000 paged book! For gods sake!

Fishlegs was still talking when Hiccup interrupted him. "We should probably be heading to the Great Hall. They're announcing the champions tonight," Hiccup said. Fishlegs nodded and they headed into the Great Hall, sitting toward the back of the crowd. Headmaster Stoick had walked up to the front of the hall, standing before the Goblet of Fire. Gobber stood by his side, looking around at the students.

"It's that time of year again, isn't it? The TriWizard Tournament!" The students cheered, some whooping and hollering even. Stoick motioned for everyone to be silent a moment later. "It is time to see who are three champions are!" He turned to the goblet and waited. The fire turned from blue to a bright pink, and a slightly burnt piece of paper shot out of the flame. The headmaster caught it and read the name. "From Beauxbatons, Astrid Hofferson!" The girls from Beauxbatons cheered for their fellow witch, and she walked up with grace and shook hands with Stoick before heading into the room where the champions would meet later on. And so it went, with Thuggory being the champion from Durmstrang, and Camicazi from Hogwarts. Hiccup cheered for his friend; she was, after all, the one that had brought him back to the school after the werewolf attack. They had become close after than, spending much of their time together during the summer. 

"And thus concludes this years champions! How about a hearty round of applause for our champions?!" shouted Stoick. But Gobber wasn't cheering. He tapped Stoick on the shoulder, and slowly, Stoick turned, watching as the flame burned bright red before shooting out a crisp burnt piece of paper. It fell into Stoick's hand and his face paled. Gobber had taken the paper from him then, and he turned to look into the crowd. His gaze caught Hiccup, who shrunk back against Fishlegs.

"Hiccup Haddock," came Stoick voice, cutting through the silence. Hiccup shuddered. No. No. No. He was going to be Hiccup the Useless, Hiccup the Nobody. He wasn't supposed to get into trouble, not supposed to be thrown into danger. How did his name even get in the cup, let alone be chosen? There were already three champions! And he was fourteen for gods sake, not sixteen!

"Hiccup Haddock? He's not even old enough!" shouted Snotlout, his friends protesting with him. Fishlegs pushed his friend forward, Hiccup tripped over his prosthetic as he walked up to the headmaster, his father. Gobber patted him on the back and gave him the slip of paper with his name on it when he walked past. Hiccup hardly had the courage to look up at his father. He barely had the courage to walk to the room. What would the others say? What would Camicazi say? Slowly, he made his way to the room, and cautiously opened the door. All three champions turned their heads, looking at him.

"Hiccup, what're you doing here? Does the headmaster want us?" Camicazi asked, walking over toward him. Hiccup shook his head and opened his hands to show her the paper. She looked at the paper, took it and read it several times before looking up at Hiccup with worried eyes. "Oh, Hiccup. I'm so sorry." She pulled him into a hug, and Hiccup tried to resist the urge to cry. He wanted to look at least a little manly in front of Thuggory. 

"What? What's wrong with the kid?" asked Astrid, not really caring what was wrong. 

"He's been chosen, my friend. Hiccup's the fourth champion," Camicazi answered, not taking her eyes off Hiccup. 

"What? No! There's only three champions. This isn't the QuadWizard Tournament! It's TriWizard. There  _isn't_ a forth champion!" 

"Quit your shouting! You'll scare the poor kid to tears," scolded Thuggory, walking over to Hiccup, who was visibly shaking. "I'm sorry, kid."  Thuggory patted Hiccup on the shoulder. Hiccup could only nod. Suddenly, his father came storming into the room, followed by Gobber and Spitelout. He spotted his son and grabbed the boy, shaking him. 

"Hiccup! Why was your name there? Who put in your name? Do you know?" His father threw question after question at the boy. The other champions looked a bit startled. Hiccup kept shaking his head, not really knowing what to do or say. Stoick let go of his son and walked around the room. "He can't play in the tournament! That's it!" 

"Now, Stoick. Ya know as well as I do that there are rules, rules you have ta follow," Gobber said, the sound of sadness in his voice. Everyone stared at Hiccup, who looked at everyone with frightened green eyes. 

"I'm sorry, my son. But as of tonight, you are a champion of the TwiWizard Tournament."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow day means chapter update.

**Chapter Two**

 

_You're Kidding, Right?_

 

Most of the time Hiccup had been trying avoid a lot of people. The list ranged from his dad, Gobber, and Snotlout to Fishlegs and Camikazi, as well as two other champions. He had really just been spending a lot of time alone, trying to collect his thoughts. This had been going on for the past few weeks. Now he had two weeks left before the first challenge. He knew something bad was going to happen. Something awful. Then again, he always thought something awful was going to happen to him, based on the past three years. 

Hiccup was wondering around the halls of the school, mumbling to himself, when he was tackled to the ground. He would've screamed were it not for the hand covering his mouth. His green eyes frantically searched around before landing on the blue ones of Camicazi. She grinned at him and removed her hand from his mouth. 

"You could've given me a heart attack! You could've broken something! Me, for example!" he shouted, scowling at her. She only laughed at him.

"Come now, Hiccup. We wrestled over the summer, and I didn't break one thing." She got off him and helped the younger Gryffindor up. "But that's not what I'm hear to talk about. I have to show you something."

"Now? You do know that it's almost curfew, right, Cami?" he questioned. She put her hands on her hips.

"What a baby. Come on, it's important. All the other champions know about it." Not waiting for Hiccup to question her, she grabbed his hand and pulled down through the corridor, heading out a side door and towards the Forbidden Forest. Nothing good came out of the Forbidden Forest. Ever. They wandered around for a bit before Cami shushed him and they crouched down behind a bush.

"What?"

"Hush, Hiccup. Look." 

He did, and he was surprised that he had missed it. In front of him were dragons in cages. Four of them.  _This can't be the first task,_ he thought grimly. Next to him, Cami was grinning.

"Just look at them, they're amazing! Hiccup, they're just magnificent creatures." He could only nod. He watched as a dark black one circled in its cage. Hiccup stood and stared at the creature. The creature looked back at him, its green eyes piercing through him. The creatures gave him a nod before closing its wings around itself. 

"Hiccup, get down!" Cami hissed and pulled Hiccup down before he could have his eyebrows burned off. Giving a shy smiles to Camicazi, they headed back to the castle. 

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Hiccup found himself going back to the Forbidden Forest (after dark, of course). At first, he just sat and watched the black dragon, and they would often just stare at each other. But within a week, Hiccup was able to gain its trust and even gave the odd creature the name Toothless, even though it did have teeth. 

"Huh, retractable teeth? Got any other surprises I should know about?" The dragon just grumbled and blew a puff of steam out of his nostrils. Hiccup laughed and tossed Toothless one of the fish he had brought with him. Toothless ate the fish with delight, giving Hiccup a toothless grin. Giving the last few fish to the dragon, he got up and headed back to the castle. The creature whined, but Hiccup only gave him a soft smile.

"See you later, bud." With a weak smile, he headed back to the castle. Tomorrow was the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. He wondered what would happen to Toothless tomorrow. It seemed that he was more worried about the dragon than himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I think you can guess what the next chapter is going to be about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 

_The First Task_

 

It didn't help that Hiccup woke up with a splitting headache the day of the first task. It also didn't help that he had forgotten the spell for headaches. Slowly, he trudged out of the room and downstairs to the Great Hall, hoping to find Fishlegs and praying he knew the spell. Gods know what will happen if he goes in with a headache. 

The Great Hall was buzzing with chatter, mostly about the Triwizard Tournament. Snotlout cast a nasty glare at Hiccup as he walked in, but Hiccup hardly noticed. He only saw Fishlegs and sighed with relief. He was sitting next to one of the Beauxbatons girls, and looking deep in conversation. Hiccup smiled and sat down next to him. 

"Oh, hi, Hiccup. Ready for the first task?" His friend beamed. Hiccup only groaned.

"No. I'm not ready. I hardly slept and woke up with a headache," he complained. The Beauxbaton girl laughed, and sent him a sympathetic smile. 

"Astrid is very much same as you zis mornin'," she said, casting a glance at the witch. Astrid was a few feet way, pushing the food around on her plate and looking quite queasy. "She iz strezzed out, and can't wait for zis tournament to be over." Hiccup nodded and rest his head on the table. He heard Fishlegs mumble something, but he wasn't sure what it was until his headache slowly dissipated. After a few minutes, he ate a piece of toast and a bowl of fruit. He knew that wouldn't be enough food, but he wasn't hungry, even with the headache gone. 

As the students got up, heading out to get seated for the first task, he and the other champions followed Stoick and Gobber, ready to be informed about their first task. 

* * *

They all found themselves in a tent with the Headmaster. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was in the tent with the champions, holding a bag out. After he explained a bit about the task, he thrust the bag in front of Thuggory, who chose his dragon. One by one, they each chose a dragon. Hiccup was last. He reached his hand and and winced. Slowly, he pulled out the last miniature dragon. 

A black creature with green eyes circled his palm.

"Ah, the most vicious of them all, the Netherlands Nightfury," said Fudge.

"It's the offspring of lightning and death itself, that's what it is!" Gobber shouted, shivering at the sight of the tiny creature. Stoick gave Gobber a look before congratulating the champions. 

The horn sounded and thus the first task had started. 

* * *

Hiccup sat patiently in the tent, waiting his turn. All three champions had already gone, and now he was just waiting to go out and meet his death. He wasn't actually sure what was going to happen, whether Toothless was going to attack him or not. 

"And finally, the fourth champion, Hiccup Haddock!" He slowly walked out, and the crowd cheered. He looked up wearily at the crowd and then at the arena he was in. It was a rocky terrain, and straight ahead of him was a golden egg. That was all he had to get. Cautiously, he inched his way toward the egg. He was so close to getting it, and then it would be over. He glanced around, waiting. He was right by the egg. Where was the dragon? This was too easy. He knew it wasn't this easy. 

Suddenly a loud sonic noise sounded from the sky and then a dark purple shot of fire struck in front of him, nodding him yards from the egg. He landed with an  _oof!_ on the rocky ground. The dragon stood in front of the egg, snarling and growling at Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Camikazi screamed. Was he going to be killed?

 But as quickly as he struck him, the dragon's features softened and he trotted over to Hiccup, nosing the young wizard. Hiccup tensed, but stayed where he was. Toothless shoved him over, resting his head on Hiccup's chest. Hiccup sighed and placed his hand on Toothless's nose. 

"Okay, buddy. We gotta make this look real," he whispered. The dragon made a deep rumbling sound, something Hiccup thought sounded like an agreement. He roughly shoved Toothless off of him and pulled out his wand. But he hardly knew what he was supposed to do other than get the egg. He definitely couldn't hurt Toothless. This was  _his_ dragon. 

 _Ugh, the one thing I'm not good as is thinking on my feet. Come on, Hiccup, think of something!_ Suddenly Toothless lunged at him, snarling at the small teen. Well, at least the dragon knew what do to. Hiccup followed Toothless's movements, dodging when Toothless lunged at him. At one point, Toothless shot fire at him, barely missing Hiccup. Just as Hiccup got closer to the golden egg, Toothless pinned him again. The dragon reared its head back, making it seem as though he was about to shot a beam of fire at him. Hiccup heard Camikazi yell his name, but he ignored it. 

"Alright, bud, I'm going to hit you with a stunning spell." He whispered the spell and the dragon fell to its side, looking unconscious. Hiccup scrambled up and grabbed the egg, looking quickly at Toothless, who puffed out a cloud of smoke.  _I just know he'll make me pay for that one, but at least he's okay._ The crowd roared as Hiccup made his way back to the tent. He ended up making third place, Thuggory first, Astrid second, and Camikazi fourth. 

* * *

 

Once back inside the castle, Camikazi wrapped her arms around Hiccup. "You had me worried sick! Don't you ever do something like that again!"

"Cami, I won't be able to do anything with you crushing me," he breathed, patting the young woman's back. She loosened her grip and grabbed his face with both of her hands. 

"You're sure you're alright? No cuts, bruises, internal bleeding?"

"Yes, Cami. They already checked me. Clean bill of health." He smiled at her. He saw Thuggory come up behind her, a large grin on his face.

"Great job out there, Hiccup. I don't know how you fended off that Nightfury, or even how you knocked it out. Must have been one strong stunning spell to knock out that beast."

Hiccup blushed at the compliment. It wasn't everyday someone complimented him. He saw Astrid standing at the entrance to Hogwarts talking with another Beauxbaton girl. Anytime that he made eye contact with her, though, she would bite her lip and look away quickly. He shrugged it off though. He was just happy to have the first task done and over with. 

He and Cami said goodbye to Thuggory and headed to the Gryffindor Common room, where everyone was waiting to hear what the next task was. When the two champions both opened the eggs, though, what they thought would be a clue to the next task was only an ear-piercing screeching noise. Quickly, both Hiccup and Cami closed the eggs and everyone sighed in relief. They set the eggs down and stared at them in confusion. 

"What in the gods name was that?" asked Cami. She placed one hand on her hip and the other she ran through her wavy blonde hair. Hiccup shrugged.

"Who knows," he mumbled.

"It was probably the mermaids from the lake," Fishlegs chipped in. Camikazi turned and raised an eyebrow at Fishlegs. Hiccup just beamed, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

"Fishlegs, you're a genius!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dead for too many years. 2 more weeks until winter break. No more essays or projects for a month. College is great, but buddy let me tell you. . .

**Chapter Four**

 

_Inheritence_

 

"What do you mean, I have to dance in front of the whole school?!" Hiccup exclaimed, looking extremely terrified. Cami glanced reassuringly at him. 

"It's the rules, son," his father said, patting him on the shoulder. "I can't change rules. Now, the dance is in one month. During that time, you and many other students will be learning a traditional Scottish dance. Also, Hiccup, your mother, Valka, will be attending." Hiccup's face changed to a soft smile. If his mother was going to be there, that meant that her trial was over. Drago must have been captured and taken to Azkaban, then. 

"Wait, Valka? Like,  _the_ Valka? The witch accused of training and selling dragons to Death Eaters?" Thuggory asked, looking back and forth between Hiccup and Stoick. Hiccup bit his lip, looking down at the floor. Cami wrapped and arm around his shoulders and whispered something to him. He shrugged and cradled his arms around himself. Astrid looked at the young wizard and felt a pang of sadness.  _She_ wanted to comfort him, not that other girl. And how could Thuggory say something like that? Astrid shook her head and sent a sympathetic smile towards Hiccup, who smiled weakly back. 

 _Wait, am I feeling_ sad  _for someone I just met? Astrid, what is wrong with you?_ Realization dawned on her. Apologizing, she left the Headmaster's room, trying to get away from Hiccup. _This can't be happening,_ she thought as she raced down the halls, trying to find her Head Mistress.  _  
_

* * *

During the next month, all three schools practiced learning the traditional Scottish dance. Hiccup still couldn't believe that he would be dancing in front of all the schools. What if he messed up? He would definitely fall over, especially with his leg. Sure, he had gotten used to the feeling of a fake foot, but it was still weird. 

Also, where was he supposed to get a date? Girls were not fighting over Hiccup the Unlikely. 

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs shouted from across the hall. "I got a date!" How did Fishlegs get a date? 

"A date? Are you serious? Who?" Hiccup was curious. At least his best friend wasn't going alone.

"You won't believe me." He paused for dramatic effect before stage whispering, "Ruffnut Thorston."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "No way."

Fishlegs nodded, smiling. "So, how's the search for a date going for you?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup sighed and shrugged.

"Still going." With three days left, there was no way he was going to get a date. Fishlegs patted his friend on the back, and they walked to the Great Hall. 

* * *

One thing Hiccup didn't expect as he entered the Great Hall was to be attacked.

Or that the attacker would be a girl.

A girl with bright white wings.

A girl who happened to knock him to the ground and knock him out cold.

Now he sat in the Hospital Wing staring with wide eyes at Astrid Hofferson, who looked angrily at him. Well, he was more staring at the white wings that were tucked neatly behind her. He had no idea why she was angry, or why she had attacked him. 

The silence was finally broken when Astrid said, "Are you just going to sit and stare at me?"

That brought Hiccup out of his thoughts. "Oh, gods. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm so sorry!" He continued babbling and Astrid pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"No, don't apologize. It's my fault you're in here. My birthday was today, and since I'm a veela, I came into my inheritance. By coming into the inheritance, it also means that I can find my mate. I didn't mean to attack you, but I just felt you enter the room and I knew it was you." Astrid wasn't really looking at Hiccup anymore, but out the window, overlooking the lake of the castle.

"So, that means we're meant to be together?"

Astrid nodded, still staring out the window. "We're stuck together." Astrid turned to him then. "You better not have a date for the Yule Ball." 

"Surprisingly, girls are fighting their way to be my date," he joked, smiling at her. 

"If you're up for jokes, then you must be feeling better!" Stoick said as he entered the room, followed by Valka. 

"Mom!" Hiccup leaped from the bed, stumbling a bit on his prosthetic as he made his way toward his mother. She laughed as she embraced him, happy to see him once again. 

"My Hiccup! Look at you, how much you've grown over just half a year! My goodness." She squeezed her arms around him before letting him go. She looked over at Astrid, who was still standing next to the bed, staring with wide eyes at Valka. Valka chuckled to herself, and then bowed.

"It looks like someone has come into their inheritance," Valka commented, smiling sweetly at Astrid, who slightly smiled back. She couldn't believe that the actual Valka was there, in Hogwarts. And that she was actually Hiccup's mother. Nervously, she walked over to the small family, standing a few feet behind Hiccup. The young Gryffindor turned and smiled at her. 

"You don't have to stand by yourself, Astrid," he said as he made his way to her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Your mother's here. You should be spending time with her, and your father," she commented, her feathers ruffling a bit. Hiccup looked at his parents, and then at Astrid.

"But aren't I supposed to be practicing a dance with my date?" he joked, smiling lopsidedly at Astrid. A light pink appeared on her cheeks and her feathers ruffled a little more. 

"Well, it seems that you're fine and healthy. I have to go." With a huff, Astrid strode out of the Hospital Wing. She couldn't believe her mate was so . . . so awkward and lanky and everything that she wasn't and so . . . his smile was so gorgeous. She took a breath as she started making her way back to where she was staying with her school. She had a lot to talk about with her headmistress. 

Hiccup laughed a bit before checking out of the infirmary, saying goodbye to his parents, making sure that they would have time together later that night, and heading toward the Forbidden Forest to find Toothless. 

* * *

 The dragon rolled onto his back, making some sort of laughing noise, as Hiccup told him about his encounter with Astrid.

"Bud, I'm telling you, I have the best luck in all of Hogwarts. I thought this year might be different, and that nothing weird would happen!" He sighed heavily and collapsed onto the dragon's stomach. Toothless snarled at him playfully, suddenly leaping up and bouncing around the forest trees, trying to get Hiccup to play. 

"Alright, fine." Hiccup brushed the dirt off his pants. "But try not to hit me with fire. I'd rather not die today," he joked. Toothless gave him a smile before leaping at him like a cat. Hiccup dodged, pulling out his wand. "Accio, Firebolt!" Toothless had circled behind and lunged again, knocking Hiccup onto his stomach.

"I suppose that's for knocking you out!" he yelled, getting back up just in time to hop on his broom. He took to the skies, Toothless following him. They were far away enough that no one would notice them, except for a small blonde who had been wondering around the grounds. 

Astrid saw a small figure burst from the treetops, followed by a large black figure. "Is that the Nightfury? Why is it still here?" Then she heard a yell, and suddenly she was up in the air racing toward the dragon.

Another yell came from the small figure. As she got closer, she realized it was Hiccup. And he was being chased by a Netherlands Nightfury. "Hiccup!" She saw him turn back to look at her, but she hardly noticed. The dragon saw her in all her Veela glory, wings and shining figure radiating protection and anger. She needed to save Hiccup. But now that the dragon was coming toward her with rage in its eyes, she needed to protect herself. 

Save Hiccup. 

Protect Hiccup. 

Save herself. 

Protect. 

Save. 

Protect. 

Save. 

"Astrid, stop!" His voice cleared her mind. She looked at the dragon, and at Hiccup, who was now in-between them. "Toothless, she's a friend."

"I think I'm more than a friend," she muttered, not loud enough for Hiccup to hear. The dragon, Toothless, as Hiccup had called him, grumbled, but his gaze softened. 

"Why are you flying around with a Netherlands Nightfury? They're the most dangerous dragon known to wizards. He could destroy you." 

Hiccup shrugged. "Let's head down and talk about this in the forest." 

* * *

"You kept him? Can you even do that?" She asked. Hiccup had explained how he and the dragon had bonded before the first task and had gotten his father's help to keep him in the forest. Valka was particularly fond of the beast, as she had a knack for saving dragons, hiding them away from those who would use them for evil tasks (such as Death Eaters). Astrid couldn't understand why Hiccup would want a dragon. But she couldn't say she hated the creature. Despite having a little bit of a rough start, Toothless was rather sweet. He was currently on his back, Hiccup furiously scratching his stomach. 

"I couldn't bear to see him go, I guess. It took a little bit of time to convince my dad, but he purchased him. When I can't come see him, my mom will keep him company. He has a good home here in the forest for now." He looked around at Astrid who was laying down next to the Nightfury's head. "We should probably head back. Got a whole day of dance practice tomorrow." He smlled, giving Toothless a pat on the stomach before he and Astrid started walking back  to the castle for dinner. 

 


End file.
